


Soulmates

by Niina_rox



Category: A Pink (Band), VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Fun, M/M, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: Just a little bit of 2Seung xD
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Han Sunhwa, Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Kudos: 15





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is decent :)  
> I hope everyone enjoys reading this!

When Seungwoo was least expecting it, his soul mark appeared. He woke up to find the name of his soulmate along with a heart, placed perfectly on his left arm _Kang Seungsik <3\. _He couldn’t quite believe it was there, nor could he stop staring at it. After a while he started smiling like a fool, before deciding to get out of bed and, get ready for the day. He began to wonder what Seungsik is like, and if he will like him. Once he was ready he grabbed what he needed, and headed out the door almost running into his sister. Sunhwa smiled a little, “I was just coming to see if you were ready.”

She giggled a little from the look he gave her, “of course, you were” it wasn’t long before she noticed his mark. She grabbed his arm “about time you got this,” it fell quiet for a moment. “Can we go have breakfast now,” they wandered away from the complex. “I bet you’re wondering what he’s like,” he sighed quietly “like you didn’t do the same with yours.” Sunhwa got lucky with her soulmate, they made it to their favourite café. It’s the perfect one for them since, it’s also a bookstore. Once they ordered they chose to sit, near some of the books.

Seungwoo couldn’t help but, have a look at what was there. It soon became the first time he paid attention to one of the baristas, he smiled a little when he noticed the name tag. _Seungsik._ Of course, he chose not to say anything, as he placed their food on the table. As he walked away Sunhwa couldn’t help herself, “maybe he’s the one” he started eating. Before saying; “what if he isn’t,” she smiled a little “he might be, plus he’s cute.” Seungwoo groaned quietly “no more teasing,” the next time he came by it was to clear their dishes away.

It soon became clear when Sunhwa gasped, “oh my god” she was smiling happily. “It is you” there was no doubt Seungsik was confused, “what” then “you’re my brother’s soulmate.” She couldn’t stop looking at his mark, naturally, Seungwoo was about to dismiss the idea. When he happened to look “holy crap,” Seungsik was close to dropping everything. Nothing more was said as he walked away, “I’m so happy for you” Seungwoo was about to get up. “You should give him your number,” Sunhwa was happy to help. He simply smiled a little before heading to browse the books, unaware that his sister was giving Seungsik his number. No surprise that she didn’t tell him.

Meanwhile.

Seungsik was surprised that he was given Seungwoo’s number, at first he simply put the piece of paper in his pocket. So, he could carry on with his day, but how could he concentrate when he’s just met his soulmate. He soon found himself looking for him, and waiting until he was gone. It’s a good thing that he wasn’t carrying anything, by the time he was done it was a little after one. Seungsik slowly walked home wondering what to do, he was so distracted by his thoughts, that he bumped into a few people. Including Naeun who just happened to be coming home the same time, if he had been paying attention he would have noticed she was laughing a little.

As they walked through the door, Seungsik ended up on the couch. Holding the piece of paper, it was only a matter of time before Naeun said something. She walked over to him “what has you so distracted,” he smiled a little as he looked at her. “N-Nothing” naturally, she didn’t believe him, it fell quiet as she sat beside him. “Is that what I think it is” he _tried_ to hide it away, “maybe” she smiled a little “so, I’m guessing you met your soulmate.” He nodded “yeah, and his sister” she can’t help but, ask the obvious question. “Have you messaged him yet” “not yet,” he knows what’s coming “I think you should.”

“I know” after a moment or two, he grabs his phone ready to type it in. Doing his best to not to think about it too much, he started typing a message.

_Unknown;_

_“Hi, Seungwoo.”_

_Seungwoo;_

_“Hi, Seungsik :).”_

_Seungsik;_

_“I really have no clue what to say >.<.”_

Seungwoo laughed a little, he was simply relaxing on his couch.

_Seungwoo;_

_“To be honest neither do I xD.”_

_Seungsik;_

_“It’s not exactly how I pictured meeting you.”_

_“By the way, your sister is interesting.”_

_Seungwoo;_

_“She certainly is xD.”_

_"I had started imagining what you were like."_

_Seungsik;_

_"Really? ;)."_

They end up talking late into the night, as they got to know each other. Just before they went to sleep Seungsik couldn't help but, ask if he was planning on coming to the cafe on Sunday. Seungwoo smiled a little as he said, that's it's very possible. Then he teased him a little, with asking if he should bring his sister with him.

A few weeks later.

It's a quiet Sunday morning, Seungwoo wakes up to a few messages. 

_Seungsik;_

_"Good morning Wooya :), I can’t wait to see you.”_

Seungwoo smiled a little at the nickname, wondering what he should send back.

_Seungwoo;_

_"Good morning to you too Sikkie ;), I can’t wait either.”_

He couldn’t believe how happy he felt, and it’s only been a couple of weeks. Without trying he started to imagine, what it would be like when they become closer. Seungwoo ended up blushing a little, he’s thankful that he lives alone. After a few minutes he puts his phone down, and slowly gets out of bed. And starts getting ready for his day, it’s easy to tell that he’s filled with excitement. He starts to wonder what Seungsik is like at the moment, that thought has him smiling like a fool.

Meanwhile.

“I can’t believe how nervous you are,” Naeun is smiling a little “it’s not like you haven’t met him.” Seungsik takes a deep breath, “I know but, we haven’t really spent time together.” She takes the opportunity to tease him, “so, texting him the past few weeks is nothing.” She can’t help but, giggle a little when he groans. That’s when it becomes clear, “do you have a crush on your soulmate.” Of course, he chooses not to answer, that doesn’t stop Naeun for a moment. “That’s so cute” he begins to walk away from her, “I’ve waited for you to have a crush on someone.” Seungsik simply says; “I’m going to finish getting ready.”

They decide to meet up at a café, in the shopping centre. It happens by pure coincidence that they arrive at the same time, and it’s funny that they’re both a little shy. They sit by the window while they have breakfast, Seungsik puts it out there “I so nervous before I left.” Seungwoo smiles a little “why,” “I don’t know” it falls quiet for a moment then. “My roommate Naeun thinks it’s because, I have a crush on you.” He ends up blushing a little, Seungwoo’s smile changes “wow.” He isn’t sure what else to say, they end up eating in silence. With Seungsik endlessly feeling more than, a little embarrassed.

Once they’re done they wander around, “let’s forget I said anything” he’s met with “I don’t want to.” Seungsik shouldn’t be surprised, they make their way into a bookstore. It’s quiet as they look through the fiction section, “ooh look a book on crushes” Seungsik groans quietly. “I hate you” Seungwoo puts the book down, “I know you don’t” simply looks at him. It doesn’t take much for Seungsik to break, he smiles a little “fine, I don’t.” They soon find their way to the biographies, and have a good look at everything. They don’t notice that Sunhwa has spotted them, she can’t help but, say something.

She’s in the aisle next to them, “well don’t you two look cute” it’s Seungwoo’s turn to blush. She decides to move closer to them, and stands next to her brother. “Are you two on a date,” they choose not to say a word. All that does is answer her question, she smirks a little as she looks at Seungwoo. “At least now I know why you’re not answering your phone,” he looks away “can you stop annoying us.” Sunhwa laughs a little, “fine, I’ll leave you two alone.” Of course, he feels embarrassed all he says is, “I hate my sister sometimes.”

Seungsik lets out a laugh, “if it helps at all my roommate is just as bad.”

It’s been almost a month and a half since they met, Seungwoo hasn’t told anyone how much he wants to kiss Seungsik. He’s surprised the moment he looks at his phone, and finds that Seungsik has sent him a picture. He groans quietly and, decides to send a picture of his own. Along with a few messages.

_Seungwoo;_

_“You look so cute Sikkie ^^.”_

_Seungsik;_

_“Don’t call me cute >.<.”_

_Seungwoo;_

_“Why not?”_

Then he sends his picture, he thinks about how he’ll react. He just doesn’t expect the response he does get.

_Seungsik;_

_“You look so handsome, and I kind of want to kiss you right now.”_

_Seungwoo;_

_“:O I want to kiss you too.”_

Seungwoo doesn’t hear his sister walk in, she’s quiet at first. She can’t help but, look at the messages. “Aww” he jumps a little “don’t do that,” he puts his phone away “why. You’re my brother I’m allowed to annoy you,” things change a little “why don’t you go and kiss him.” Seungwoo isn’t sure what to say, “it’s obvious you want to.” It falls quiet for a little while, then he looks at her “why are you here.” Sunhwa simply smiles a little, “I wanted to see what you were up to.” Naturally, he’s a little suspicious of that, it’s obvious when he looks at her. “I may have been a little bored,” “of course.”

She left a short time later. 

_Seungwoo;_

_“Would you like to come over?”_

_Seungsik;_

_“Yes, I would.”_

_“What would we do? :O.”_

_Seungwoo;_

_“The possibilities are endless xD.”_

He didn't have to wait long at all, it was a little quiet at first. Until they decided what they should do, as they watched a movie, they slowly closed the distance between them. Nothing happens at first apart from, Seungsik placing his head on his shoulder. Seungwoo smiles a little, he begins to lose focus on the movie. Since now he has the urge to hold his hand, he does his best to keep his cool. He just doesn't know that Seungsik has noticed, he's just not making it obvious. As the movie comes to an end, he decides to put it out there.

"You're cute when you lose concentration," Seungwoo blushes a little "I'm not cute." Seungsik smiles a little "I think you are," they simply look at each other for a moment or two before it happens. Seungwoo decides to make the first move, it's a quick kiss to begin with. Until Seungsik wants more so, they continue making out for a few minutes. As they pull apart to catch their breath, Seungwoo is quick to say; "I like kissing you." He loves the fact that Seungsik blushes a little, "I like kissing you too." To help change things up a little, while they change the movie.

Seungsik casually says; "I also happen to like you," Seungwoo is a little caught off guard by that. Once he rejoins him on the couch he can't help but, add; “I like you too.” With that Seungwoo pulls him close, and kisses him a little roughly. Seungsik certainly doesn’t mind, he wraps his arms around him. It’s definitely one of their favourite Saturdays. 


End file.
